Star Wars The Last stand of the Jedi
by TheFessh
Summary: This story follows the quest of a young Jedi during the great jedi purge who would not go down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic so please review kindly! (:

Star Wars

The Last Stand of the Jedi

Chapter 1: Escape

Date: 19bby

"Get those Jedi! No Jedi is to be left alive by order of Lord Vader!" I heard a Clone trooper shout. What was going on? I wondered I thought the clones were on our side! I was running down a hallway with some of my Youngling friends while blaster fire was raining down on us. We were all too inexperienced to fight them off. I could feel a few dying around me but I never stopped running. Suddenly I felt a rocket fly by my head as it missed me by a few inches, then I had an idea, I used the smoke caused by the rocket and made a sharp left in a different hallway. I had a second to catch my breath but i had to keep moving.

I started to make my way to one of the landing platforms of the temple, to my dismay there was a squad of clones guarding it. I was about to give up and find another way out when I saw a speeder approach the landing zone. Senator Organa came out and began talking to the clone commander. I saw the commander point his blaster at Organa and he started to leave but, all of a sudden a fellow youngling appeared as if from nowhere and started attacking the clones. I saw my chance instantly and wasted no time in running toward senator Organa's speeder. The youngling cut down a few clone but was killed after a short time. I however was able to stow away on the Senator's speeder while this was going on. The senator saw but didn't say anything until we were clear of the Jedi temple. The senator spoke first: "Are you alright?" he said. "A little shaken up but I will pull through." I replied. "You're lucky you made it. What's your name youngling?" He asked. "I'm Sam Fishel."

After a while of flying we came to Organa's star ship. "Where are we going sir?" I asked him. "We are going to see if we find any Jedi before they run into this trap. I found a coded signal it says for all Jedi to return to Corusant, it says the War's over." He spoke to his captain, "Antilles! Prepare for take-off." As we left I could still see the Jedi Temple in flames.

After flying for what seemed like days we found our first Jedi. The grand master himself, Yoda .

Not long after we found Yoda, Senator Organa received a distress call from Obi Wan Kenobi. We sent him our coordinates and he found us. Shortly after, I heard the three of them discussing the situation.

"How many other Jedi have managed to survive?" Obi Wan asked.

"Heard from no one, have we", replied Yoda.

"We received a coded message of a retreat from Corusant. It requests all Jedi to return to Corusant. It says the war is over." Said, Organa.

"Well then we must go back! If any Jedi go back to Corusant they will fall into this trap and be killed", exclaimed Obi Wan.

"Agree, I do", said Yoda. "Recalibrate the signal we must."

And just like that, we were on our back to Corusant. As we left hyperspace and approached Corusant, Senator Organa received a transmission from the Senate requesting he attend an emergency meeting. "Could be a trap", he said after the transmission ended.

"I don't think so", said Obi Wan. 'Palpatine cannot control the galaxy without keeping the Senate intact."

"Masters, is there anything I can do to help you", I asked.

"Hope you can, by staying here. Safe you will be", insisted Yoda.

"But master I realize I can't help you that much in decoding the message of retreat. But the Senator might need protection. Can I help there", I asked.

"No, Sam. It's too dangerous. We are already lucky enough to have one youngling survive", answered Obi Wan. "You need to stay here." I reluctantly agreed.

After we landed on Corusant I watched on the holonet Palpatine give his declaration of a new empire speech. He proclaimed that Jedis were now enemies of the republic and they would now be hunted down and killed. "Someone has to stop this man", I thought.

Days later Yoda and Obi Wan, as well as Padme Amadala all went to Polis Masa after Yoda's failed attempt to kill Palpatine. And Obi Wan came back with lots of burns on his Jedi tunic and bruises on his face.

I asked Obi Wan what happened but all he said was he did not want to talk about it. I watched Padme give birth to her twin babies. She named them Luke and Liea. Unfortunately, she died shortly after.

Back on Senator Organa's ship we discussed who would care for the children. "I will take the girl. My wife and I had always considered adopting a girl.

"What about the boy", Obi Wan asked.

"To Tatoine, send him. Family he has there", Yoda answered.

"But what about me? I want to complete my Jedi training. I won't just sit back and let this happen."

"Come with me you shall Sam. An isolated planet I have found. Safe we will be there. Finish your training, I will", said Yoda.

I have the next chapter already done if people enjoy this story i will post it ASAP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training with the grand master

Date 19bby-9bby

"Arrived we have." Said Yoda. I looked around. "This place is nothing but a slimy mud hole!" I shouted.

"Get used to it you must our home this is now." Yoda replied. I sighed. "well what now?" I asked. "Build a hut we shall our house it will be. And a good force training opportunity it is." Yoda said. "How so?" I asked. "Use the force you must to gather materials for our makeshift home." Yoda said. "Yes master" I obeyed. Being slightly older than most younglings I was able to lift a few small things on my own with the force but most of the larger things Yoda had to help me with. As the days past we made good progress on our little hut. Yoda also told me ways of lifting objects larger than me, he said to picture them smaller then me it worked a little but most things I couldn't move more the a few inches of the ground. A few months passed and the hut was completed and I had progressed in my training a little. Yoda told me we will go at a steady pace in my training. "Pick up where your old master left off we will" Yoda said.

Two years later:

"You must feel the force around you young Sam, let it flow through you" Yoda said. As I sat in my meditative state I could feel extreme focus in the force. "Good Sam, use the force to guide you. During meditation is when a Jedi is strongest in with the force" said Yoda. "I can feel it master." I said. "Speak you must not focus you must stay." Said Yoda. As I meditated I could see what is happening around the galaxy. I saw other Jedi being on the run and being hunted by the Empire and the Sith lord Darth Vader. I gasped as I suddenly came out of my meditative state. The several rocks that were lifted up from my meditating all fell down." You saw things didn't you?" Asked, Yoda. "I saw Jedi being killed by Darth Vader, I swear master I will kill the Emperor and Vader as soon as I am done with my training." I exclaimed. Swear vengeance you must not, the Jedi way it is not." Yoda responded. "But what other way is there? If we leave them alive it will come back to haunt us. I know killing isn't the Jedi way but is there another option?" I asked. Yoda stood there in deep thought.

Three years later:

At 18 years old I started to feel myself grow stronger in the force. Yoda said I was making good progress. But I knew I had a long way to go from becoming a Jedi Knight. As the years passed I started to think of a plan to fight the Empire. As I got ready for the next day of training Yoda came and told me of my test for the day." A dangerous task you will face today." Said Yoda. "But there's nothing dangerous on this planet it's just a swamp." I said. "Ready I think you are" Yoda responded. "Nearby a cave there is, strong the cave is with the dark side. A domain of it is. In must go." What's in there?" I asked." Only what you take with you" Yoda replied. I slowly entered the cave I could feel the dark side coming from the cave. I felt woozy. I knew the dark side was trying to enter my mind. Suddenly, I saw Darth Vader and myself and in a lightsaber duel. Then the vision changed to what looked like a large battle, but I couldn't tell what planet it was on. I also saw a woman wielding two light sabers standing next to what looked like a Whipihd. Next I saw Plapatine and I in a one on one duel. The woman I saw looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then visions seemed to stop so I left the cave. Yoda was waiting for me." Master I think I saw things that will be important in the future." I told him." Saw the future you did. Change it may however, always in motion is the future." Yoda said.

Five Years latter:

I pressed the ignition button and prayed the lightsaber wouldn't blow up in my hands. I heard a hiss and a hum. My new lightsaber was working! I ran back to the hut to tell Yoda. "Master my saber is working!" I yelled. "Well done Sam, and on the first try as well." Said Yoda. "Time I think it is." "You mean?" I started to say. "Yes Sam come the time has for you to become a Jedi knight" Said Yoda. I was thrilled but I tried not to show it. I kneeled down as Yoda took out his Lightsaber. "By the will of the Force dub thee I do" Yoda said as he proceeded to cut off my Padawan braid. "Jedi Knight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Searching for light in the dark times

Date: 9bby-8bby

"Leaving so soon you are, Sam?" Yoda asked. "Yes I have this plan to bring down Palpatine and maybe Vader as well" I replied. "What is your plan?" Yoda asked. "I'm going to try and find as many Jedi I can and make my own small army to attack the Imperial Palace." I said. While the army is fight the stormtroopers all the Jedi I assembled will try to kill Plapatine." "Hmm. Risky this plan is." Yoda said. "I know. I know, but I refuse to sit back and watch the Galaxy be ruled by this evil man." I exclaimed. And I think many others will agree with me." "try and stop you I will not but provide some help I can." Yoda went into his hut and came back out with a hologram emitter. "Contains all Jedi whom I know are still alive and where their locations this does." Yoda said, as he handed me the emitter. "Thank you Master this will great help. I don't suppose you are willing to come with me?" I asked. "No," Yoda answered. Your destiny this is, not mine." "I understand, Master Yoda. Thank you for finishing my training." I said bowing to him. "Maybe someday I will come back to visit." I told him. "Strong you have become Sam, but safe from the dark side you are not. Try to turn you Palpatine will" Yoda Warned. "I know he will. I'll be ready for it." I finished packing my things in the escape pod we used to get here for the first time. Well then Master Yoda this is good bye for now" I said as I started the engines "Farewell, Sam. May the Force be with you." Yoda said. And with that I took off leaving the dark swamp world.

I plotted a course for Tatoine. I knew this escape pod wouldn't be enough for my quest to carry all the Jedi I may find even if it is advanced. I landed in Mos Eslily there was bound to be a ship seller here. I decided to sell the escape pod to a junk dealer. I was going to need the extra credits. My eyes caught sight of a nice looking ship. I spoke to the Human male merchant. "What kind of ship is that?" I asked pointing at it. "That, my friend is a modern version of the Dynamic-class freighter. With better speed, hyperdrive, shields and weapons." The merchant said. "I'm interested. How much?" I asked. "For you, 90,000!" he shouted. I waved my hand. "50,000" I said "50,000!" and that's my final offer!" the merchant said. "I'll take it" I said "good choice my friend. You won't regreat it!" The merchant exclaimed.

I stayed on Tatooine for a few days planning my next actions of where to go. Every night however I had dreams of a Jedi on Tatooine as if he was calling out to me. The dreams became more vivid each night. After the 4th night I decided to look around. While searching the dessert I could feel the force pulling me to a cave. A Krayt Dragon cave. Almost as soon as I walked in I was attacked by Tusken Raiders. I cut them down in self-defense. I thought it was strange though tuskens feared Krayt dragons why were they here? I soon got my answer as I saw a man sitting at the end of the cave. "you have done well to find me young Jedi" the man said. So you're the one who guided me here through my dreams. Who are you?" I asked. "I am a Jedi like you or so I used to be before the dark times." He replied. Dark times or not we are still Jedi." I said. "Not me. I almost let myself fall to the dark side." He told me. "I was only saved by Obi Wan Kenobi who defeated me in a duel that had me banished from my tusken tribe" the man said. "A tusken Jedi? So you must be A'Sharad Hett?" I asked him. "That's right I've been here for a long time" Hett said. I know of your plans to kill Plapatine and I want in." "That's great!" I said I didn't even think I would find a jedi here who wanted to join me here. Come with me I'll show you my ship and where we are heading next" I told him. He nodded and fallowed me.

Back on my new ship I showed him the list of the surviving Jedi Yoda gave me. "So who are we going to get first?" Hett asked. We are going to get Feurs Olin on Aldaran. He had quite the adventure of his own from what I heard." I said. "Wasn't he expelled from the order before the Clone Wars?" Hett asked. Yes he was but after he heard of the fall of the jedi he was re trained by Obi-wan and Yoda a little, but he learned a lot on his own in his travels. Now he much more powerful than before or so I've heard." I explained to Hett." Let's head to Aldaran" I said.

We exited hyperspace and headed for the capital city. "How do you plan on finding Feurs?" Hett asked. "I know someone who can lead us to him." I said Bail Organa." "How can he help us?" Hett asked surprised. "Wait and see." After landing we moved carefully to the House of Organa trying not to draw attention the stormtroopers. I spoke to one of Organa's personal guards. "I need to speak with the Senator." The Senator does not speak with random people who come up to his house leave at once." The guard said. I showed him my lightsaber. "I am an old friend." I said. The guard looked surprised and nodded and lead us inside. We were lead into the senator's office. "Guards, who are these men you have brought?" Bail asked. "You don't recognize me Bail?" I don't think I've changed that much." He looked at me puzzled. "Sam? Is that you? It is you! It's good to see you! My look at you a Jedi knight now huh?" Bail said. I didn't come to catch up sir I need you to tell me where Ferus Olin is." "How you know he is here? Bail asked. "Yoda told me I'm putting my plan into action and I need him for it." I explained. Bail sighed. "Very well come me." We went to the outer areas of the city where he lived. "Ferus!" Bail called out, "Theres someone here to see you, a Jedi." Hearing the word Jedi he immediately showed himself. "What's your name young jedi?" He asked me. "My name is Sam Fishel and I came looking for you I have a plan to bring down Plapatine and hopefuly Vader too." I responded. I have my own needs of being here I am watching over the daughter of Skywalker" He said. "I know you fought Vader before that knowledge is perfect for us" He thought for a long while. "Very well I will come with you Sam." He said "What is your plan?" he asked. "I am going to find as many surviveing Jedi as I can and build up a small army. Once that is done we will attack the Imperial Place and try to assassinate Plapatine." I told him. "Seems pretty straight forward but it sounds crazy enough to work." He said. Ferus turned to talk to Bail. "Looks like I'm going on another journey but I will be back to watch your daughter I promise." Organa nodded to us and said, "If there is anything else I can do to help, Sam please let me know." Thank you Bail I owe you twice now." I said while we walked backed to my ship.

"So, where to next Sam?" Hett asked. We're going to Azari. Master Kai Hudora has given up on the jedi ways and became a gambler there." I said. "A jedi Gambler? Where is the fairness in that?" Ferus joked. "Right let's just go there and get it over with. The crime on Azari is worse there than Tatoine." I said as we made the jump to hyperspace.

It didn't take us long to find Master Hudora, people all over town were talking about him. We found him in a local Cantina in a bad part of town. "That's impossible how have you won every game of Pazack you've been in!" I heard someone yell. We turned and saw a Weequay yelling at a Bothan. " You are now famous gambler, you're a dirty cheater!" the weequay yelled. Then I saw the Bothan wave his hand and say "I won fair and square."

"You're right you won fair and square:" the weequay said and walked away. "That's him." Hett said. "You think?" Ferus exclaimed. We walked over to his table. " Any of you boys want to play Pazack?" I motioned to Hett and Ferus and we all showed him our lightsabers.

Hudora sighed, "Whatever this is about you can keep me out of it." Hudora said firmly

"At least hear me out Master Hudora. I have a plan to bring down Plpatine, as you can see I have recruited a few jedi but I plan on finding a lot more to fight one last battle. Also I will try to put togather a small army for my attack. We could use you're wisdom Master." I explained to him. "I put away my saber when the empire took over and promised myself not to raise it again until the jedi come out from the ashes." Hudora said. "Can't you see that's what this is? We need for this Master Hudroa, Please help us." I pleaded. Hudora suddenly smiled. "You are very determend young jedi I like that in you. I will help you." He said

Back on the ship Hett asked where we are going next. "We're going to Saleucami. There is a wise old jedi hiding as a begger there." I said. It going to be long trip, strap yourselves in.

When we arrived on Saleucami I told my jedi friends to look out for a beggar selling homemade soup. "Soup? Zao, makes soup?" Ferus asked." Yes it's a kind of soup that zao says it tastes different for all those who eat it." I replied. "Should we split up Sam we can cover more ground if we do." Hett suggested. "No we can't risk one of us being found out the impearls here. Stay together he can't be far. After all this is one of the few cities on Saleucami" I said.

After a few hours of searching we found a beggar with a large backpack with pans and pots hanging on the back. "Master Zao?" I asked. He chuckled. "Been a long time since people called me by my true name." He said. You're a jedi I assume?"

"Yes master Zao, I am assembling a team of Jedi and making an army to try to assassinate Plapatine. We could use your wisdom and experience. Will you help us?" I asked. But of course young Jedi. I have been living as a hermit for too long, it's time for me to take action once again." Zao said.

"Great let me show to my ship we still have a lot of work to do." I said.

Back on the ship I told my Jedi crew we were heading to an unknown jungle world that had a hidden jedi temple on it. When we arrived we were greeted by a Whiphid Jedi. Then I relized I this was the say whiphid Jedi I saw in my vision. "Welcome fellow survivors" he glanced over and saw Hett. "Hett my friend it's good to see you" He said. "Likewise, K'Kruhk." Hett replied. "You know each other? " I asked hett. " we fought side by side in the battle of Saleucami." Hett said. I sense you are not here to take ruffuge young Jedi. Why are you here? K'kruhk asked me. "to ask for your help master. I am gathering up jedi for one final strike on Palpatine." I said. "A risky plan, Palpatine will not go down easy and I feel I should stay here to watch over the padawans I saved when order 66 was given." K'Kruhk said. "I saw you in a vision master I think you will play a big role in my future." I said. "Since you put it that way I shall come with you. Chase and my Padawan, Jake can watch the younglins. I hope you know how risky this plan is Sam" K'Kruhk said.


End file.
